


On Our Hands

by ficmook



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Gore, I may pick this up again but idk, Minor Character Death, No violence/gore yet... but there will be, Original Character Death(s), Tonnes, Tonnes of minor character death, Tonnes of oc's, Violence, but also a lot about there interactions and things, no ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficmook/pseuds/ficmook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark, Jack, and Felix, all together for a weekend. Felix had an idea for a video - the Sachiko Ever After charm from Corpse Party. It could only be a good idea. </p><p>If only they had known...</p><p>POSTPONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Our Hands

"I don't know, this gives me the heebie-jeebies..." Jack said, looking at the paper doll Felix was waving about.

"Come on you big baby, it'll be great!" Mark grinned, hitting Jack lightly in the arm.

"Yeah! You guys ready." Felix was almost bouncing with excitement.

"Yeah..." "Yup!"

Felix turned the camera on as they took their places.

"How's it going bros; my names Peeeeeewdiepie, and I'm joined by Markiplier-" Mark grinned, waving to the camera, "and Jacksepticeye!" Jack put on a goofy grin, waving to the camera as well. They all stood in a semicircle in the middle of Felix's living room, Felix on the left, then Mark, then Jack. 

"And today, we're going to be performing the ' _Sachiko Ever After'_ Charm." Felix stated, unnecessarily stressing the charm's name. The other two looked to Felix, as he lead them through the semi-scripted sequence.

"We're all going to grip onto the paper doll," He held it up to the camera, "and then repeat 'Sachiko we beg of you' once for each of us... then tear it apart!" Felix over-dramatised to a ridiculous degree, enjoying every second. 

"Ready?" He lifted the doll between them, and they all grabbed on. 

"Sachiko we beg of you, Sachiko we beg of you, Sachiko we beg of you!" They all chanted, before tearing the doll to scraps. 

"Now we can be friends forever!" Jack yelled suddenly. Mark choked back his laughter at Jack's impromptu addition. Felix reached into his pocket, and used a dimmer to turn down the lights. 

"Oh no!" Mark exclaimed, still choking back laughter. 

"It's an earthquake!" Felix shouted, grabbing onto Mark's arm and shaking him. They all started flailing, pretending to be experiencing the earthquake. 

The lights cut out completely, and they were bathed in darkness. Mark and Jack looked at Felix. 

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but then the ground started to shake. Barely visible in the darkness, three pairs of eyes went wide, seeking each other out, searching for answers.

"FELIX? What the hell is going on?!" Jack exclaimed.

"This isn't me!" He yelped. Jack fell to the floor as the tremors grew. 

And then he screamed, and fell, the floor gone, and it all went black.

__________

He opened his eyes, seeing worn wood, in serious disrepair, table legs, papers, all illuminated in a glow bright enough to see by, but dim enough for discomfort. He reached a hand up to his throbbing head, scraping it down his face, before using it at leverage to get to his feet. He buried his hand into his green hair, looking about him, entirely disoriented. 

"What the hell..?" He muttered to himself. Holes in the floor were open everywhere, even splitting the room - the classroom - in two. He took in a slow breath, attempting to calm himself. 

"Urgh..." He heard a slight moan from the other side of the room. He looked over, seeing Mark crumpled by a podium, curled almost fetal. 

"MARK!" He yelled. Mark didn't stir, as he lay there hugging himself. 

Jack looked around himself, breathing the stale air, trying to ignore the hint of something... sour. He walked to the gap in the middle of the room. He saw a floor below the hole, but it was unusually far down, far enough so as that a fall may even be fatal. He looked up again, at the children's chairs and tiny desks surrounding him, and noticed a door at the other side of the room, as well as at his.

He decided not to risk crossing the gap, instead trying to go around. He walked out of the door apprehensively.

 _Where the hell are we?_ He thought. _What the hell happened? Are we in danger? Are we lost? Are we going to die? Am I dead? Am-_ He shook his head, trying to dislodge the intrusive thoughts. As he went around to the other door, his anxious mind kept forcing fears into the front of his head, refusing to let him ignore them.

He sped up as he entered, going to where Mark was. 

"Mark, MARK!" He shook him forcibly, falling beside him, his anxiety slipping into his voice and actions. The elder man opened his eyes slowly, still curled in on himself.

"Jack?" He groaned, looking around himself.

"Oh thank god you worried me; Jesus Christ." He breathed a sigh of relief, letting out a breathy laugh.

"Where are we?" Mark asked, sitting up slowly. 

"I don't know... it seems like some sort of classroom. But it's all falling apart, and seems like nobody's been here in ages." Jack said, his anxiety peaking.

"Oh no..." Mark breathed.

"Oh no what?" Jack exclaimed.

"This is exactly like the game, the Corpse Party game, the one we just did the ritual from." Mark said eyes wide.

"What? How?"

"I don't know, but this isn't good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel quite 100% on this so far, but let me know what you think of it!


End file.
